Taste
by metro.max
Summary: It's amazing what one simple kiss can do to everyone. [twoshot]
1. Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. -sigh-

**Author's Notes: **Huzzah, Kataang! This is my first time writing this pairing. Anyway, this idea is a little crazy and a little too sweet, but I can't really help it writing Kataang. They're just so cute together! This has a second part for those of you who support Tokka as well, so check it out!

Remember to **review**!

Alisa

**

* * *

**

**Taste**

_(sweet)_

"Twinkle Toes, what're you do—mmmph!"

Katara looked up from the water she was Bending to find Aang's lips clamped firmly over Toph's, while Toph herself was waving her arms around rather comically.

"Aang!" The water between Katara's hands fell to the ground with a splash as she shouted the Avatar's name.

"Toph!" Katara vaguely recognized her brother's voice screeching (and yes it was a screech, because what else was Sokka capable of?) the Earthbender's name.

Aang pulled away from Toph, and Katara was certain she heard the sound of lips detaching from lips. Aang looked calculating for a moment before he puckered his lips together like he'd sucked on a lemon.

Toph, on the other hand, looked anything but calculating. She was turning steadily redder and then, like a coiled spring, attacked. With a stomp and a kick, Aang had a rock Bended at his stomach, which he quickly deflected with a sweep of his arms.

"What was that for?" he questioned, giving the blind girl a look she couldn't see.

"Why'd you kiss me?!" Toph cried, waving her arms around again.

"I'd like to know the same thing!" demanded Sokka, appearing over Toph's shoulder to glare at the young monk.

"Back off, Meathead!" ordered Toph, but—Katara couldn't help but inwardly smirk here—Sokka stood his ground.

"No!" her brother shouted. "I will _not_ back off when Aang just—just _kissed_ you!"

"Why the interest, Ponytail?" shot back Toph. "This is between me and Baldy."

"I don't want _him_ kissing you!" cried Sokka, his arms waving and his eyes bugging.

"Why not?" added Katara, her innocent smile turning into a knowledgeable smirk. "Jealous, Sokka?"

He gaped at her like a fish for a moment before shouting, "Momo and I are _leaving_!" He stomped off like he did when he was little right into the woods, Momo perched on his shoulder.

Toph was still surprisingly pink when she forced out, "What was that, Twinkle Toes?"

"Well," began Aang, and Katara leaned forward to listen, "Katara said I should explore my freedom—"

"Hey!" she quickly cut in. "I didn't mean explore your freedom with _Toph_!"

"Who else was I supposed to do it with? _Sokka_?"

"No!" She blushed at the thought.

"Then what—"

"That's it!" Katara and Aang both turned to Toph, who had by now regained her attitude. "I'm outta here," she said, and headed out into the woods.

"But Toph," Katara warned, "that's where Sokka went!"

"Oh, I know," she called over her shoulder. "And we have something to work out." Toph cracked her knuckles ominously.

Katara and Aang shared a look before Katara remembered that she should be angry at the Avatar. She sent him her coldest glare. "Just _why_ did you kiss Toph?"

Aang looked exasperated as he said, "You told me to!"

"But I didn't mean you should _actually_ do it!"

"Then why did you tell me to?" he demanded.

Katara fumbled over her words. "Because I—so you would—you see…" She sighed, then said, "Why did you make that face when you kissed Toph?"

"What face?"

"Like you had just eaten a lemon," she described for him.

Aang turned a faint pink. "Because she tasted… weird."

Katara laughed at that. "What did she taste like that was so weird?"

"She tasted bitter," the Avatar decided. "She tasted like Toph would taste. She didn't taste like—" He paused.

"Like what?" Katara asked, and she could feel her heart pick up just a bit.

Aang turned pinker still. "She didn't taste like you."

Katara could feel herself blushing as well. "And just what… do I taste like?"

The Avatar took a step closer to her. "You taste just like you act." He placed a simple kiss on her lips that left her heart bursting out of her chest. "Sweet."

"You know," Katara said, and kissed his lips, "you taste pretty sweet yourself."

Smiling, Aang and Katara shared in the sweetness of the other's kiss.

* * *


	2. Bitter

**Author's Notes: **Ahh, Tokka. One of life's simple pleasures. I think this was originally going to be just Tokka, but then I had to add the Kataang in because I've never written it before and trying new things is always fun... right? Right. So here we are.

Don't forget to **review**!

Alisa

**

* * *

**

**Taste**

_(bitter)_

"Twinkle Toes, what're you do—mmmph!"

Sokka looked up from his machete, which he had been meticulously cleaning, to find Aang with his lips pressed against Toph's. Toph, to her credit (and he would calculate that in later), was flailing her arms around in protest. It would've almost been funny if it hadn't been _Aang_ kissing _Toph_.

"Aang!" Sokka registered the voice as Katara's calling the name of her precious _Aang_, along with the splash of water hitting Earth.

"Toph!" That was his own voice, he noticed in surprise, because he didn't remember thinking to call her name. Just the sight of Aang _kissing_ her made his blood boil….

Aang pulled away from Toph after what seemed like an eternity to the Water Tribe warrior, and all he wanted to do was teach Aang never to touch the Earthbender again, but Sokka was too fascinated with the faces the boy was pulling: first one of thought, then a sour look, like he'd eaten a lemon.

Toph, he was glad to note, wasn't looking pleased at all. Her face went from pink to red and beyond, before she couldn't hold back any longer and kicked up a rock at the Airbender, who quickly deflected it.

"What was that for?" Aang asked, and Sokka wanted to hit him over the head for being so stupid.

"Why'd you kiss me?!" Toph cried in response, her arms flailing again.

"I'd like to know the same thing!" Sokka demanded harshly, standing over Toph's shoulder and staring down at the tiny Avatar, hoping he would cower. He didn't.

"Back off, Meathead!" ordered Toph from in front of him, but he stood his ground, feeling slightly offended that she didn't want him to yell at Aang with her.

"No!" Sokka shouted, teetering dangerously near the point of hysteria. "I will _not_ back off when Aang just—just _kissed_ you!"

"Why the interest, Ponytail?" Toph shot back harshly. "This is between me and Baldy."

"I don't want _him_ kissing you!" he cried, and waved his arms to emphasize his point. He imagined his eyes were nearly popping out of his head, but he was beyond the point of caring.

"Why not?" his sister asked, her normally innocent smile turning into a smirk. "Jealous, Sokka?"

He gaped at her in astonishment (_what_ had she said?) before shouting, "Momo and I are _leaving_!"

Sokka stomped out of their camp and into the woods, fuming at Katara and Aang and—why not?—Toph and Appa as well. Momo had at least supported him. He picked a nice spot (a hill of Earth) and kicked at it, sending grass flying everywhere and Momo screeching in the distance. Frowning that his support group had left him, Sokka pulled out his boomerang and sent it cutting through the air. He watched it arc through the trees and slice through a few branches before returning. He tucked it back into its place as the tiny figure of Toph approached, sending shock waves as she came.

Wordlessly, and with a bit of unnecessary force, Toph stomped over to him, pulled him down by his shirt, and crashed her lips against his.

After what seemed like an eternity and a split second at the same time, Toph released Sokka's shirt from her grip and pulled back from the kiss suddenly, her breathing angry.

"What was that for?" Sokka asked the girl in amazement, his eyes wide and staring.

She dropped to the ground and sank in a bit as she got comfortable. "I wanted to get the taste of Aang out of my mouth."

Sokka snorted at that, but seated himself next to her anyway.

"He tasted like… like happiness." Toph puckered her lips at the thought and Sokka wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her smile back into place.

"But you," she continued, and he thought he could detect a trace of wistfulness in her voice, "I knew you would taste like apples, the kind that aren't too sweet."

"And… _do_ I taste like apples that aren't too sweet?"

"Well," she drawled, and turned toward him, "it was kind of hard to tell with you all stiff like that…"

"But you'd be willing to try again, wouldn't you?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Only if you insisted."

"Oh, I insist."

He brought his lips down on hers and Sokka realized that she sort of tasted like bitter apples too.

**FIN.**


End file.
